


Warmth and Comfort

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kozume Kenma, Cock Warming, How Do I Tag, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is late, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: A lazy Sunday afternoon gone sideways
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 35





	Warmth and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Shit this so bloody late blimey. This was originally supposed to be posted on the 11th of October but then as i was posting it, I deleted by accident and then debated with myself if i should rewrite or just leave it out and here we are now a month and three days later :/ 
> 
> I'm gonna set the publication date so it says it was posted in October because it would annoy me otherwise

**Kinktober Day 11 - Cock warming**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kenma had been in this position for quite some time now. His knees burning from the friction of the carpet. His jaw ached as he kept his mouth open, nothing more than a warm hole for his lover.

His comfort wasn't important right now.

Kuroo had simply been watching TV, flicking through the channel looking for a game to watch, the atmosphere was nice and relaxing, his cock warm from being in Kenma's mouth for so long.

He looked down to see his boyfriend ideally sitting there with his cock in his mouth and he smiled, he reached down and pet Kenma's head getting his attention.  _ His knees must be hurting from sitting in that position all day  _ Kuroo thought. 

Kenma batted his eyes up when he felt Kuroo's hand in his hair, he shuffled gently before looking back up and attempting to smile which came out a little funny looking due to the fact that Kuroo’s cock was still in his mouth. Kuroo chuckled softly as he watched Kenma attempt to smile around his cock but it came out as more of an oval shape than a smile.

Kuroo turned back to the TV, leaving Kenma to fend for himself. He watched intently as the ball got passed around the court. He was really hoping that the team he was rooting would win but they’re currently falling behind and honestly if they lost this game Kuroo would not be pleased. 

It's not like he really cares anyway he just really hopes this team finally snags a win. He watches as the ball falls and hits the line showing that it is out of bounds and that they've lost the round and will be sent home. Kuroo signs annoyingly, paying no mind to Kenma below him and jerks his hips forward in frustration, pushing his soft cock to the back of Kenma’s throat causing him to whimper and make his eyes water slightly. Kenma battles his eyes up and looks at Kuroo who has a semi apologetic look on his face. 

Kenma mood shifts and he looks at Kuroo mischievously, he swirls his tongue around the tip of Kuroo’s cock and Kuroo sends him a stern glance letting Kenma know that he should probably stop now, but of course Kenma has different plans and licks the underside of Kuroo’s cock making him jerk involuntarily. 

Kuroo grabs Kenmas chin and tilts his face upwards so they're looking at each other he tuts his lips quietly and searches around the living room for something, once hes found what he's looking for, a half filled water bottle, he turns to Kenma and smiles.

“Since you don’t want to behave, I'm gonna make this harder for you” He says smugly and uncaps the water bottle taking a swig of the water before pulling Kenmas mouth open and pouring the water in slowly. Once he's sure that Kanmas mouth can't physically holds anymore he stop, “if you swallow any of the water before i give you permission too I’ll punish you” 

Kenma nods his head in understanding and keeps the water and Kuroo’s semi hard cock in his mouth. He shuffles uncomfortably when he feels his cock stiffen at the thought of Kuroo punishing him. He palms himself subtly through his hoodie and boxer, gently bucking his hips into his palm to try and get more friction. 

He bobs his head softly, a little bit of water dribbling out his mouth with the action. He moans quietly to himself hopin that Kuroo hasn't caught on yet and continues to rub himself steadily. The idea of Kuroo catching him makes him speed up his hand, with that he moans loudly sending the vibrations to Kuroo cock making him huff out.

Kuroo looks down and sees Kenma palming himself and smirks, “I never said you could touch yourself” Kuroo says matter of factly and Kenmas hand stills,he whimpers as he forces himself to stop touching. “Was it the idea of punish-” 

Kuroo cuts himself off with a choked groan and looks down at Kenma knowingly and watches as Kenam bobs his head up and down slowly hardening Kuroo’s cock to full mast, Kenma swirls his tongue around the base of Kuroo’s cock the water helping acting as a natural lubricant. Kenma bats his eyelashes and looks at Kurpoo with feign innocence.

Kuroo buckles his hips into Kenmas mouth roughly and smirks when water spills out the side of his mouth hitting the floor lightly. Kenma groans out and desperately tries to not touch his cock straining against his boxers. Kuroo takes pity on him and grunts out that he can touch his cock and Kenma all but cums right there and then.

He continues working on Kuroo’s cock while simultaneously trying to get himself off, roughly palming himself and bobbing his head along. Kuroo grabs a hold of his hair and roughly fucks into his mouth, water spilling everywhere without a care, Kenma chokes on the water and Kuroos cock harshly, he reminds himself to breath through his nose as Kuroo assaults his throat with his cock. 

He can feel his orgasm creeping up on him steadily, slowly climbing up his back and down towards his stomach, he speeds up his pace and grunts as the last of the water from Kenmas mouth falls to the floor. Kenma groans as he feels Kuroo hit the back of his throat, his own orgasm creeping up on him too, he ruts into his hand roughly desperately trying to get more friction and feel than he currently has.

He whines in frustration and fumbles with his hoodie sleeve before being able to slide a deft hand into his boxers, he groans out in pleasure as he strokes his cock in time with Kuroo’s thrusting. The feeling of his hand on his cock feels so good that he can't help but moan out around Kuroo’s cock making him jerk more.

Kuroo gives Kenma a quick warning that he'll be coming soon and before Kenma can acknowledge that Kuroo has said anything he feels ropes of cum shooting down his throat quickly. He tries so swallow all but ends up coughing harshly and lets Kuroos cum spill out of his mouth and dribble down his chin, with a few final strokes Kenma comes harshly into his boxers covering his hand in sticky white cum. 

He looks up towards Kuroo and smiles softly which in return gets him head pats and a soft chuckle. Kuroo tucks his dick in and helps Kenma up and towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again i am so sorry this is late i hope you still enjoy it tho :)


End file.
